Six Tries
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: The five times Takumi tried to kiss Ibuki, and the one time he succeeded.


**Six Tries**  
**Series: Otokomae! Beads Club!**  
**Characters: Takumi, Ibuki, mentions of others**  
**Description: The five times Takumi tried to kiss Ibuki, and the one time he succeeded.**  
**Rating: T**  
**Warning: Crack, reference/spoilers of manga**

xXx

The first time Urabe Takumi tried to kiss his new girlfriend Oikawa Ibuki, they were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. She was confessing to liking him (he'd known, but had let her realize it on her own), looking like she just wanted to off herself from embarrassment.

Of course, he couldn't let that happen. So, with a smile he felt from the bottom of his heart, he reached out and tugged her close. "... I like you too. Ever since we first met," he replied gently, meeting her eyes.

He cupped the side of her face, leaned in and... found her resisting. He resisted the urge to pout when she suddenly murmured, "Er... wait..." She was meekly pushing his face away, eyes sliding to the side...

Takumi followed her gaze...

Their audience blinked innocently while she growled about not liking an audience while kissing. Takumi debated killing them and hiding the bodies.

xXx

The second time Takumi tried to kiss Ibuki, they were at the resort on the day of his birthday. Once again, it was a day of trials and confessions. Ibuki was ashamed of lying to him, and there was that whole ghost business...

The fact of the matter was, they were supposedly alone, surrounded by silence. He'd gotten annoyed and tackled her, and now she was sprawled beneath him, cheeks a pale pink. His anger had drained away the moment he realized what sort of position they were in, but still...

"... I'm really angry now. I don't care..." he murmured, leaning down slowly. "This is entirely your fault..." He was almost there...

"Takumi," Ibuki breathed, eyes sliding closed...

_Clunk, shiicckk, rattle..._ The suspicious noises (to their right, originating from the closet) were followed by a hiss (more like "Shhh!") and a stifled giggle. Takumi tensed, his previous anger coming back full force when her hand automatically came up to touch his chest, to stop him from continuing.

Her eyes had opened again, widening with surprise. Slowly, the two of them exchanged looks and glanced at the closet. Her brow wrinkled, but he already knew what was going on.

_Those idiotic..._ He got to his feet, a shivering Ibuki clinging to his arm, stammering about ghosts...

He was going to kill them. Slowly. Maybe he'd freeze their fingers and smash them...

xXx

The third time Takumi tried to kiss Ibuki was exactly five hours after the second. He had lured her away from the others with shrimp (of all things) and backed her up against a tree, murmuring little nothings into her ear. His hand slid down her side to rest on her hip and he was just lowering his mouth to cover her's when it happened.

"IBUKI-CHAN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Iwao cried, dashing into the man-made clearing to grab onto Ibuki's arm. "It's... it's horrible! Yuuna-chan! She's... she's stuck! Rin-chan fainted from blood-loss and... well, Hiro-chan is in hysterics! I don't know what to doooo!" he wailed, great big crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks.

Takumi twitched, hand reaching out to throttle the smaller boy-dressed-as-a-girl. Ibuki pushed him away, inadvertently (or perhaps purposely) saving Iwao's mortal life.

She was still a little red in the face (she so wanted Takumi. He knew it), but a slightly bemused, resigned smile had spread on her face. She gave Takumi an apologetic look, then grinned. "Okay! Ibuki to the rescue!" she cheered and ran off with the boy.

Takumi tried to convince himself that no, Iwao didn't want to sabotage his chances, and no, Ibuki hadn't looked relieved by the interruption... and yes, she did want him as much as he really wanted her.

Oh, and no, he wasn't allowed to kill the club. That was a no-no.

xXx

The fourth time Takumi tried to kiss Ibuki... well, they were at her house. Which, really, was a mistake in the first place. Her dad, upon being introduced to him, stared.

A lot.

Now normally, this wouldn't bother Takumi in the first place (he never had minded an audience), but when someone was around besides them, Ibuki tended to keep a minimum of three inches between them. Takumi was beginning to understand how she developed this bothersome habit.

Oikawa Narumi _really_ stared a lot. Like... he was waiting. For Takumi. To fuck up. It _really_ creeped him out.

Which was saying something, since he was - as Ibuki liked to say - the 'creepy crow messenger'. His basic talent was being creepy and not getting creeped out by other creepy people. He was failing.

At any rate, Takumi finally managed to find his chance, when Ibuki walked him to the door. They stood on the doorstep and he leaned in, smiling faintly... but a creak above them made her abruptly push him away.

They looked up.

Her father was leaning out the upstairs window, glaring at them. Or him, to be more specific.

Creeper.

"Um... I have to go inside," Ibuki said, a lame excuse.

"Yeah. And I've gotta... go home and... stuff," Takumi agreed, spine rigid. He _knew_ Oikawa-san was watching them. "Have... a nice night..."

Ibuki grimaced and nodded. "Sorry," he thought he heard her whisper, but she was already turning around and shutting the door in his face.

He _would _add Oikawa Narumi to his hitlist... but frankly, he was afraid the guy would come back to get revenge on him.

xXx

The fifth time Takumi tried to kiss Ibuki was a planned thing that went awry and almost seemed to be working out...

But didn't.

It was _her_ birthday and he had commandeered her for the day, sweeping her away to a star-lit beach and candle-lit cave. He was anxiously waiting for the last candle to finish burning down. It was almost there.

He was leaning in as the cave darkened with the dying candle, their picnic meal abandoned. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back...

_Crack_!

Her hand came up, stopping him (much to his annoyance). "What was that?" she asked, eyes now wide on her face. "Who's there?"

"No one," he muttered, glaring into the darkness of the deeper part of the cave. His eyes narrowed when he saw movement.

She saw it too. "OH GODS, IT'S A BEAR!" she screeched.

And took off.

He got up to go after her, startled gasps and stifled giggles behind him as he raced away.

He was mentally vowing vengeance, so it came as no surprise that the cave was empty when he returned.

xXx

Finally, Takumi got just a little fed up with it all. He was pissed off with people always interrupting in some form or manner. He got to thinking.

If he did something unexpected, unplanned, they wouldn't be able to interrupt...

So, he kidnapped her. He pretended to be out sick for the day so that they wouldn't have a reason to follow them home. Then, as she reached her doorstep, he came up behind her and grabbed her.

She broke his nose.

But he did it. He successfully kidnapped his girlfriend.

When she realized it was him, she was even more mad than she'd been when she hadn't known who he was (what with the hoodie and the ski mask and all...) "Takumi!" she yelled furiously. "What is your freaking problem! What if my dad had seen? He'd have the police-"

"He didn't!" Takumi protested. "He hadn't gotten home from work yet."

Ibuki growled and sat down in the chair in his apartment kitchen (while yes, he had family, due to a conflict of interest, he lived on his own). "Well, still. It was dangerous! If my dad finds out, he'll kill you, Takumi," she warned, brow furrowing with something almost like concern.

He grimaced. "I just... want 'us' time. People keep being nosy and-"

"... you just want a kiss, don't you," she accused him, eyes narrowed.

Takumi tried to look innocent. Really, he did. She didn't appear to be buying it, though (the effect might have been ruined by the fact that he was, in essence, her 'creepy crow messenger' boyfriend). "Okay, yeah. But I really do want time for just us. Real alone time." He gave her a grin.

"Pervert," she retorted, picking up his newspaper and swatting him with it.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and pouted at her. "... can we kiss before the national police shows up to inform me that there's some sort of lethal gas leak nearby?"

She covered her mouth, obviously stifling a snicker. "It really does seem like we keep getting interrupted, huh?" she asked, lowering the hand. "Okay. A kiss is fine."

He smiled, dropping his arm onto the counter, and leaned forward...

His cellphone went off.

Growling, he jerked it out of his pocket and tossed it out of the kitchen. Then, he grabbed his girlfriend and dragged her against him, pressing his mouth to her's before anything else could interrupt them.

Things heated up rather quickly, now that they'd _finally_ gotten through that kiss... He was unbuttoning her shirt and backing her against the wall. He had yet to release her mouth and she had her hands up his shirt...

Then, the doorbell rang.

It was the police.

"FUCKING HEEELLLL!"

xXx

**To TangerineDream and Velvet Sometimes, the only other people I know of that know this series. Hope you liked.**


End file.
